pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Whitechapel (TV series)
Whitechapel is a British television drama series produced by Carnival Films,1 in which detectives in London's Whitechapel district dealt with murders which replicated historical crimes. The first series was first broadcast in the UK on 2 February 2009 and depicted the search for a modern copycat killer replicating the murders of Jack the Ripper. A second series was commissioned by ITV in September 2009 with the focus on the Kray twins. The first episode of this second series was broadcast on 11 October 2010.2 A third series was commissioned by ITV in March 2011, which was extended to six episodes as three two-part stories.3 The first and second series were broadcast in the United States on six consecutive Wednesday evenings beginning 26 October 2011 on the BBC America cable network. The third was broadcast in the US starting on Wednesday 28 March 2012, also on BBC America.4 On 24 September 2012, ITV renewed Whitechapel for a fourth series consisting of six episodes. The first episode was broadcast on 4 September 2013.5 On 16 November 2013, lead actor Rupert Penry-Jones confirmed that ITV had decided not to recommission the show.6 Contents hide * 1 Production * 2 Reception * 3 Main cast * 4 Episode list ** 4.1 Series 1 (2009) ** 4.2 Series 2 (2010) ** 4.3 Series 3 (2012) ** 4.4 Series 4 (2013) * 5 References * 6 External links Productionedit The first series was written by Ben Court and Caroline Ip. ITV Director of Drama Laura Mackie said "Whitechapel is a very modern take on the detective genre which combines the Victorian intrigue of the original case with the atmospheric backdrop of a contemporary East End of London. This is not simply about bloodthirstily recreating the Ripper murders, but rather focusing on the three main characters at the heart of the story and the black humour that binds the team together."7 Receptionedit Whitechapel debuted on 2 February 2009 at 9pm with 8.13 million viewers on the overnight ratings.8 Series one received positive reviews, and holds a Metacritic score of 75 out of 100, indicating "generally favourable" reviews.9 A review in the Leicester Mercury said that it was "Life on Mars, without the time-travel" adding "what Whitechapel lacked in originality, it more than made up for with atmosphere and enthusiasm."10 After Episode 2 was broadcast on 9 February, Andrew Billen in The Times said that he had warmed to it more and more, adding, "slowly, the show is making Ripperologists of us all, as Jack's 'canonical' murders are separated from the ones he actually committed. It is all in the worst possible taste and bloody good fun."11 However, The Daily Telegraph was less impressed, writing "The premise was feeble, the script imbecilic, the acting on autopilot, the direction lacking in any glimmer of tension."12 Series two received favourable reviews, and holds a Metacritic score of 69 out of 100, indicating "generally favourable" reviews.13 Main castedit l to r DS Miles (Phil Davis) DI Chandler (Rupert Penry-Jones) Edward Buchan (Steve Pemberton) Episode listedit Series 1 (2009)edit * Paul Hickey as Dr David Cohen, a doctor at the local hospital. * Sally Leonard as Frances Coles, one of the intended murder victims. * Simon Tcherniak as Dr George Phillips, Frances' boyfriend. * Branko Tomović as Antoni Pricha, one of the main suspects in the new Jack the Ripper case. * Sophie Stanton as Mary Bousefield, a police officer and victim of the new Ripper. * Jane Riley as Sarah Smith, a key witness in the enquiry. * Ben Loyd-Holmes as Private John Leary, the first suspect in the Ripper case. Series 2 (2010)edit * Peter Serafinowicz as DCI Cazenove, the corrupt Head of the Organised Crime Division. * Craig Parkinson as Jimmy and Johnny Kray, the heirs to the legacy of the original Kray twins * Chrissie Cotterill as Angie Brooks, mother of the Kray twins. * Andrew Tiernan as Steven Dukes, a local gangster who help the Krays rise to power. Series 3 (2012)edit Whitechapel was commissioned for a third series in March 2011. Unlike the previous two series, which were each based on a single event, the new series was split into three separate 2-part stories. The new six-episode season was shown in 2012 in its usual ITV time slot. Rupert Penry-Jones, Phil Davis and Steve Pemberton resumed their roles in the programme. * Christina Chong as Lizzie Pepper (forensics) * David Schneider as Marcus Salter * Camilla Power as DI Mina Norroy * Paul Chequer as Nathan Merceron * Lydia Leonard as Morgan Lamb * Alistair Petrie as Dr. Simon Mortlake Series 4 (2013)edit * Daisy Beaumont as Stella Knight * David Gant as Alexander Zukanov * Brian Protheroe as Crispin Wingfield * Angela Pleasence as 'Louise Iver' Category:2009 television series debuts Category:2013 television series endings